


5-4 in favor

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an Idiot, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just gays, M/M, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage, pure fluff, they're in love, they're not hunters and angels in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: Cas tears his eyes away from the TV long enough to refresh his newsfeed on his phone again. Still no word on which way the vote went. He’s weirdly nervous, it’s not like he and Dean are anywhere close to being ready for marriage, they’re still in the ‘sleep at his house tonight and Dean’s house tomorrow’ stage. Dean only just took over a drawer in his bedroom. But eventually, he plans on marrying the man. He briefly realizes how selfish he’s being. He knows that they are not the only couple perched on the couch with tense gazes flicking between the television and their iPhones. All across the nation, LGBT+ people are waiting with bated breath to see if their country will stand up for them. Even those in states where they can get married already will be deeply affected by the Supreme Court’s decision.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	5-4 in favor

**Author's Note:**

> short fluffy thing bc gays. didn't beta or really edit so as always drop a comment if I made any weird ass spelling mistakes. love y'all

Cas tears his eyes away from the TV long enough to refresh his newsfeed on his phone again. Still no word on which way the vote went. He’s weirdly nervous, it’s not like he and Dean are anywhere close to being ready for marriage, they’re still in the ‘sleep at his house tonight and Dean’s house tomorrow’ stage. Dean only just took over a drawer in his bedroom. But eventually, he plans on marrying the man. He briefly realizes how selfish he’s being. He knows that they are not the only couple perched on the couch with tense gazes flicking between the television and their iPhones. All across the nation, LGBT+ people are waiting with bated breath to see if their country will stand up for them. Even those in states where they can get married already will be deeply affected by the Supreme Court’s decision.

“What the hell is taking them so damn long anyway,” Dean grumbles. Cas glances at him. He came over straight from the garage and didn’t bother changing before taking his spot next to Cas on the couch, so he’s still sitting in his grease smeared jeans and the brown uniform top that has a nametag with his name hanging precariously from the torn fabric. A woman on the TV reminds them all that Kansas has not yet legalized gay marriage, as though they don’t know that already. 

“They have to decide whether we deserve basic rights or not. It’s a headscratcher,” Charlie, Castiel’s roommate, pipes up, appearing behind the couch, her eyes already fixed on the television. “Has Barack said anything?”

“Stop calling him that. Like y’all are golfing buddies.” Dean scoots closer to Cas so Charlie can sit on the end of the couch with them. “And no.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t know what they’ve decided yet either,” Cas says softly. His voice shakes, giving away his nerves, but the other two don’t seem to notice. They’re bickering about something good-naturedly, but Dean grabs his hand absentmindedly as he gestures with his other. Cas gives it a grateful squeeze.

“Dean,” he says quietly, his voice sounding about as small as he feels. Dean doesn’t hear him at first, laughing loudly at something Charlie says before elbowing her in the gut. “Dean,” he repeats himself, louder, and catches Dean’s attention.

“What’s up?” Dean’s easy smile slips, replaced by anxiety at the look on Castiel’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I want to get married someday anyway,” he tells him. Spurred on by some invisible force, Cas grips Dean’s hand tighter. “No matter what. No matter what they decide, it doesn’t change that I’m in love with you. We still love each other. No matter what. We’ll just go somewhere else and do it.” Dean frowns slightly, eyes searching his face.

“Of course,” he says eventually. “Of course, Cas. I--”

“Guys,” Charlie half-shouts, pulling their attention to her, and then to the TV as she points at it. The camera is panning over the crowd on the steps of the courthouse and-- “They’re cheering! You guys--they’re cheering! That means--”

“Charlie, shut up,” Dean snaps, shoving her again and lunging for the remote to turn it up.

“...one of the biggest civil rights rulings in its history, the Supreme Court has found same-sex marriage to be a constitutional right.”

“Ah!” Cas watches as Dean jumps to his feet, his hands on the back of his head. “Ah! Oh my god!” Charlie bounds to her feet next, jumping into Dean’s arms to hug him.

Cas can’t move. He knows that he is crying, Charlie and Dean becoming blurred masses in front of him, but he can’t feel the tears go down his cheeks. There’s an elation in his stomach that rises to his chest but gets stuck there. He can’t move. He only catches bits and pieces of what the news anchor is saying. 

“...5-4 ruling in favor…”

The people in the crowd on the TV look just like their small room. Some are dancing and kissing and shouting and hugging, others are getting jostled around as they stare at the courthouse, smiling with tears streaming.

Cas tries to bring himself back down to reality, to celebrate this moment with his boyfriend and his best friend, but he can’t. His joy has faded to sour vindictiveness, thinking about every stranger that has glared at them in the street, of family members who would never be invited to the wedding but wouldn’t come even if they were. Then even that fades to triumph. They can get married whenever the hell they want. Just like anybody else.

It’s that realization that shatters the glass case he had been frozen in, and he rises to his feet. Instantly, Dean grabs him and pulls him into the tightest hug they’ve ever shared. Cas doesn’t struggle or complain about the lack of oxygen, he lets Dean hold him. When he pulls away, Dean captures his face in his hands and kisses the last of his breath away. Dean isn’t usually one for PDA, barely even willing to hold Castiel’s hand during movie nights with their friends, but Charlie’s presence doesn’t seem to bother him today. When they resurface, Dean’s face is wet with tears as well.

Dean is looking at him then, with a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Cas sets a hand on his chest to steady them both.

“What?” Cas asks. He sounds suspicious, but Dean just smiles even wider.

“Let’s get married,” he suggests. Cas laughs out loud and Dean’s smile turns into a frown. “What’re you laughing for? I just proposed!”

“You did not. That was not a proposal. And I’m not marrying you just because the government said we could,” Cas reaches up and runs his hand through Dean’s hand briefly, laughing again at the pout on Dean’s face. “Dean Winchester, we’re not getting married.”

Dean sticks his tongue out at him, but shrugs a little as he pulls him back into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe you just laughed at me when I proposed to you, you dick,” he mutters. Cas chuckles again, the happy tears welling up again.

“If you ever actually propose to me in my shitty living room while you smell like sweat and oil and I’m in sweatpants I’ll kill you.” It’s Dean’s turn to laugh.


End file.
